<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>All that Glitters Is not Gold by tarakai714</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159517">All that Glitters Is not Gold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakai714/pseuds/tarakai714'>tarakai714</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 10:22:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakai714/pseuds/tarakai714</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not a crossover.</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham &amp; Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>All that Glitters Is not Gold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is not a crossover.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Who is <em>Bam Margera?</em>”</p><p>Will needs a moment to remind himself where he is and who he is with, before he can actually consider the question. He cannot see Hannibal’s face from behind the large tablet set up on his desk. Will lifts his back off the emerald reading chair he has nestled in, allowing the cashmere throw to pool in his lap and abandoning his book on the side table. Hannibal’s brows are furrowed and his eyes are glued to the screen. It must be a genuine question.</p><p>“Uh…” and Will needs another moment to clear his throat. “An entertainer?” he adds in an uncertain tone, waiting for a response that does not come: “’was in this show called <em>Jackass.</em>” Will <em>has </em>to smile then, because if he does not, the laughter he has been trying to contain will escape his throat. And the last thing Will wants to do on this fine February morning is to offend Hannibal and have to live with the consequences for the rest of the day.</p><p>Finally, Hannibal spares him a glance from behind the screen, before dropping his gaze and continuing to scroll through whatever has gotten him so agitated: “Sounds promising.” His voice carries a taste of venom, and that is more than enough to prompt Will to contain his smile and school his features.</p><p>“Hannibal, why are you asking about <em>Bam Margera</em>, and why do I feel like I'm being judged for knowing who he is?”</p><p>Hannibal sighs quietly, turning his tablet around. Will finally rises from his cozy spot on the chair and walks up to Hannibal’s desk. He pushes his glasses up the bridge of his nose, squinting at the screen. The web page is packed with ads and neon links, and for a moment Will has a hard time figuring out what he is meant to be looking at. He quickly glances at the top of the page to confirm it is not Tattlecrime, but that does not provide much clarification.</p><p>“I keep track of certain things… keywords, names…” Hannibal rests his hand on the desk, fingers rapping soundlessly on the aged walnut: “yours and mine included, for obvious reasons.”</p><p>Will abandons the article, gladly giving his attention to Hannibal in hopes of getting the full story without having to endure the atrocious layout of the web page and the careless prose of the article.</p><p>“As you are well aware, for many months now, there has been very little interest in us, save for the <em>cult of fans </em>we seem to have inspired in the United States.”</p><p>Will takes a deep breath and crosses his arms, watching Hannibal’s deft fingers tap on a different tab on his browser with a row of tweets: “so you can imagine how surprised I was to find my name had started to <em>trend</em> this morning.”</p><p>Will’s frown deepens and he drops his arms, immediately reaching out to grab the tablet in his hands. Hannibal sits back, allowing him to scan the tweets: “evidently, this gentleman’s car was stolen and then promptly crashed by the perpetrators. And now he is having his 15 minutes in the spotlight, mentioning me by the name as the <em>inspiration </em>for his taste in cars.”</p><p>Will glances at Hannibal from behind the screen. He still has not wrapped his mind around the possible implications of what he has just heard, but the wounded expression on Hannibal’s face is oh so endearing.</p><p>“But it’s not even the same car!” Will exclaims as he lowers the tablet, deciding to stop reading the tweets: “I mean, sure it’s a Bentley, but it is not the same car.”</p><p>Hannibal hums, parting his lips with a click: “that is of little importance now, Will. My name is forever tied to the name of <em>Jackass</em>.”</p><p>Will wants to protest, but the few tweets he managed to read suggest otherwise: “you’ve been called worse.” ‘Hannibal the Cannibal’ is the first of many nicknames that come to Will’s mind. They were both harassed by the media, although none of the intrusive journalists who followed Will around for months stooped as low as Freddie Lounds, who had snuck into Will’s hospital room to take close-ups of his colostomy bag. Indignity is something neither of them can withstand; not anymore, at least.</p><p>“I know.” Hannibal locks the screen and puts the tablet away. Leaning back in his chair, he looks up at Will who is smiling warmly at him.</p><p>“Maybe, if you get past the whole <em>Jackass </em>thing, you can find a way to feel a bit flattered.” Will pauses, waiting out the look of rage that flashes across Hannibal’s features. He reaches out tentatively, testing the waters to see if touch is allowed, and is glad to see that Hannibal does not recoil. He smooths out Hannibal’s frown with his thumb, gently stroking his temple before retracting his hand: “he is kind of unbreakable. Maybe he wants to be invincible like you?”</p><p>Hannibal smiles, finally, and stands up so he can wrap both his arms around Will. They sigh in unison, Will relieved that their names are not trending for more serious reasons, and Hannibal simply content to have Will right there with him.</p><p>“Perhaps.” He pauses to bury his nose in Will’s hair.</p><p>“You are my Achilles’ heel, Will. As long as I have you here, safe and secure, I suppose I <em>can</em> claim invincibility.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I stumbled upon Bam Margera's Bentley story as I was soullessly browsing the news, and I... could not help myself.</p><p>Deleted scene: Hannibal asks Will why he knows what "Jackass" is and Will tells him about being a rookie cop tasked with "investigating" a string of crimes inspired by the show.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>